


Efficient

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since Shizuo or Izaya have had any time to themselves. Luckily, this time things get to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efficient

An hour or two ago, the phrase "Let's go to bed," wouldn't have been so charmingly deceiving. All it happened to be was an invitation for some extra stress to be burned off, from the curve of a half-smile from Shizuo and an extended hand when Izaya can barely keep his eyes open.

"Shi—zu-chan!" Izaya gasps, chest heaving and eyes wild as his sweat-soaked hair tickles against his nose. "I j-just wanna co—me!"

Yeah, definitely not as expected.

Shizuo's fingers find Izaya's, lacing together as he slows his pumps of Izaya's weeping erection, covered in precome. They've been at this for maybe thirty, forty minutes now and while they're usually over after several rounds, it's been far too long since the last time they've been able to be this close without worrying about something interrupting them.

Unless if that something is Izaya, and a very pissed off one at that. "F-Fuck! Sh-Shizu-ch _an_ , just l-let me c-co…!" He writhes under the thumb teasing his slit, gliding back down to circle and cup his balls with feathery touches that feel so good, but delivered by none other than a sadist.

"Just hold on a little longer, 'zaya…" Shizuo leans up to kiss him, pressing against dry lips starting to crack. From his vantage point he can see the flush spreading up Izaya's body, his dick standing proudly as it throbs with the beat of his pulse. Izaya's fingers dig tightly into the sheets, his other hand occupied by Shizuo's as he massages the skin of his knuckles in an attempt to calm Izaya down. "This is supposed to feel good, yeah? So just hold on."

Izaya gasps like a fish out of water, shaking so hard he can barely sit still. Shizuo's hand continues rubbing the sensitive patch under the satiny skin of his balls, forcing his eyes to roll back as he curls his toes into the sheets like Shizuo isn't getting off on watching him suffer.

"I-I-I," Izaya stutters, eyes heavy with mist and his body convulses with electric shocks, squeezing tight in his belly where his arousal pools impatiently. With a helpless toss of his head, he catches Shizuo's eyes, swallowing roughly with the red pout of his lips poised perfectly to grab attention.

"I _can't_ wait, Shizu-chan…" Izaya catches himself in a hiccup, one slicked up finger pressing up against his hole and he groans, swallowing air while his hips try to press against his fingers.

One finger presses in, meeting scorching heat and Izaya whines impatiently, hips rocking as Shizuo starts to thrust, too careful for Izaya's liking and the precome from his cock isn't going to last much longer.

Luckily for him, Shizuo happens to be enjoying the show. "So needy, _baby,_ " he tests the common pet name on his tongue, pleasantly surprised by Izaya's indignant glare as his hips suddenly stop, ass still clenching around Shizuo's finger so tight he might just lose it.

"Hurry u-up, _babe,_ " Izaya parrots, throwing his boyfriend off with a rough roll of his hips, squirming for more until a second pushes in, ever so slowly. He groans with relief, drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face to pool in his ears when he can't even think straight he's so turned on.

Shizuo scissors him, carefully stretching as he goes and Izaya makes these little noises, somewhat moans and somewhere between a sigh and a groan as he adjusts to two fingers, still so tight no matter how many times they've done this. That, or it's been almost a month without having a little bit of intimacy.

Neither of them have enjoyed that particularly all that much.

When he finds Izaya's prostate he knows, grinning like a demon as he rubs around the raised bump and Izaya's pants become louder, hot air sticking to his lungs as he tries to breathe with all the tension keeping him on the bed and looking like a meal ready to eat.

Served on a platter of bedsheets and an all too eager appetite.

Before Izaya can act up again Shizuo adds the last finger, thrusting faster this time than before and the sounds pick up again, fading into the wobble of Izaya's lips as he bites his cheek to hold himself together. His entire lower half keeps writhing, jerking and thrusting against him because it's not _fair_ that Shizuo uses this kind of torture when he's gone without for so long.

"Izaya," Shizuo leans up, still thrusting inside of him as he kisses Izaya's jaw, peppering his lips to the corner of Izaya's and catching his boyfriend's hazy eyes. "Hang in there, it's only a little more…" He can't deny how good it feels when that rumble of a moan sinks into the base of his spine, sending sparks from there to his fingertips. And more importantly, his own neglected erection, so stiff it hurts to move.

 _"No,"_ Izaya moans lowly, his chest shuddering as he struggles to catch his breath. His dick only shoots out another dribble of precome, bobbing with every breath and achingly red at the tip. "I-I need you, inside me _now_." And with a rough snap of his hips, he emphasizes his point as he clenches tightly around Shizuo's fingers.

Finally Shizuo withdraws, slicking himself up with a mix of precome and lube with a teasing pump to Izaya's erection, his fingers caught in a death trap with Izaya's and he hears his boyfriend whimper that he's not going to last much longer and he can't wait any longer. Shizuo has always thought of him to be a tad over dramatic, though this time he can feel the agony as he lines himself up, squeezing Izaya's fingers in his before he pushes in.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya sounds out of breath with the first inch in, just pushing in and he's squeezing so tight, squirming like a worm. "Shizu-chan, Sh-Shizu-chan, Shizu," he murmurs under his breath in a chant, eyes squeezing tightly shut and another heavy shudder wracks through his body, his thighs trembling as he struggles to keep himself still.

Shizuo comes up as he pushes further inside, sinking in only a little more when Izaya's body is so tight around him it's suffocating. And the first thing Izaya does is pull him down for a kiss, rough and needy and communicating frantic need while the burn of pain eases itself as seconds pass.

A low noise comes from Izaya, deep from within his throat and rumbling in his chest until he suddenly breathes in short bursts, panting so hard his cheeks burn bright red and his lips shiver underneath Shizuo's. The only constant pressure against Izaya, gentle and encouraging to just be patient for a little longer so they can both enjoy themselves.

Another inch in and Izaya starts babbling, incoherent and sounding like a mix of _I can't_ and _I'm gonna come Shizu I can't hold it anymore_ which Shizuo doesn't believe, not from his boyfriend who's known for his stamina. The frantic pace of his breathing and the trembling is concerning, meaning he probably feels too good and if he could just be patient then he'll feel even better.

When he starts to press more Izaya shakes his head, clenching tightly around him and the moans keep rolling from his lips, saliva pooling and slipping down his cheek as his mouth opens and closes like a fish, eyes hiding beneath his heavy lashes with his hand tightly clasping Shizuo's.

He's so close, almost halfway in and the tension and heat is killing him and he cheats a little bit, deciding that maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he could just press a little more and Izaya might only notice a little difference.

Though when he reaches halfway inside, he doesn't imagine Izaya's choked groan, his body tightening to a choke hold as he suddenly shudders, wet warmth splashing against Shizuo's stomach as he chokes over a gasp.

And then Shizuo feels Izaya relax, breathing harshly with a reddish tint to his cheeks, tongue peeking out as it perches between his teeth. "I told you," Izaya cracks open an eyelid, a lazy, self-satisfied smile stretching across his lips. "I couldn't wait any longer, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolls his eyes, shaking his head as Izaya cackles from below.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of you got upset over the last prompt fill, hell if I know why. So one anon decided to challenge me, again, and this is what happened. So this'll be my last fill for a while, I need to work on my other fics too, you know.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
